


harmless in its quiet

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Blood and Injury, Brief Violence, Gen, Gun Violence, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: In Kyungsoo's defense, he thought Yihan was a wolf. That's why he shot her.





	harmless in its quiet

Farm life is simple and quiet. Early to bed, early to rise. Kyungsoo enjoys it. He has plenty of company among his herd of cows and flock of chickens and little herding dog, Baekhyun. The closest neighbor is a fifteen minute drive down the road—closer, if he takes an ATV through the fields.

He’s happy with his predictable life.

After a long afternoon coaching and coaxing one of his cows through her first birth, Kyungsoo is finally relaxing on a pile of hay, no longer as watchful over the newborn calf as its mother cleans and nurses it.

Outside the barn, he hears his other cows calling to one another. They were gathering together earlier, readying for some bad weather that hasn’t reached them, yet. From what Kyungsoo can see through the open hayloft door, the sky is still a serene blue, although more clouds have gathered. The weathervane atop the gable of the barn squeaks as it’d slowly pushed by the light breeze.

Chickens cluck and scratch at the ground, unbothered by the cows and barn cats.

Kyungsoo is almost asleep, tuckered out calf snugly between him and its mother, when he feels something unsettling. He can’t determine it right away, because nothing near him has noticeably changed, but he opens his eyes again and sees the mother cow’s ears twitching nervously at some sound.

It’s _quiet_. Even the clucking, scratching chickens are silent.

Then the cows in the field starting bellowing. Baekhyun barks his fool head off. The calf huddles closer to its mother, and Kyungsoo closes them in the stall and heads outside.

“Baekhyun, if you’re terrorizing my chickens again, I _will_ cut what little bit of a tail you have off!”

The miniature Aussie is tearing around the barnyard, trying to wrangle the chickens into their pen. Seeing Kyungsoo, he runs a few laps around his feet, barking urgently.

He scans the horizon but can’t see any dark clouds or wind funnels—although it’s rarely so noisy even before a storm. There’s rarely so much pure _panic_.

Something slinks along the fence some yards away, too far to see clearly but definitely there. At first, Kyungsoo thinks it’s a cat; there are enough meandering his property and the countryside in general, but it’s much too big compared to the fencing. 

Most wild animals are nuisances at best, usually staying away from the area with electrified fences and working dogs keeping potential prey out of reach.

It shows no reaction to Baekhyun’s barking, however, so Kyungsoo heads inside to grab the shotgun always ready in a cabinet beside the door. During his service, he was one of the best shots in his unit. It hasn’t been a skill he’s had much use for since coming home,

Kyungsoo follows the skulking shadow until it stills, head up and perfectly illuminated by the moon. His cows call out frantically, although they’re silent when a single shot rings out. It echoes across the pasture, sending some sleeping birds into the sky.

Then the screaming starts.

High and wailing, it’s unlike anything Kyungsoo’s heard before, and he wonders if he shot a giant coyote or puma, which are both known for human-like cries. Behind him, Baekhyun cowers, ears back and whining softly.

“It’s okay, boy. Check on the girls; I’ll be back—” The Shepherd takes off suddenly, barking like he’s trying to call Kyungsoo after him. “Baekhyun, _wait!_ Heel!” Brave as his little dog is, he is still a little dog, and facing off with a bear that one time has made him immeasurably more reckless.

A wounded animal is more dangerous than a healthy one.

Kyungsoo takes off after Baekhyun. His cows start mooing again, softer but still urgent. He carries his gun across his chest, another bullet ready if need be.

Baekhyun reaches the downed creature first, and he’s all over it, wriggling and sniffing and whining. When Kyungsoo is close enough, he realizes he’s made a terrible mistake.

A woman turns left and right, trying to squirm away from Baekhyun’s concerned hovering. Her screams have quieted some, but she’s choking on her sobs and grunting as her hand presses over a profusely bleeding wound in her shoulder. 

“Oh my God…”

She looks at him, eyes tight and shining in the moonlight. “Please don’t shoot me again. I didn’t mean any harm!”

He sets his gun aside hastily and crouches beside her. It’s late—the nearest hospital is over an hour’s drive. His friend is a veterinarian, about fifteen minutes out. It’ll have to do; Joonmyun can at least stop the bleeding.

“My name is Kyungsoo. I’m going to help you.” She sniffles; Baekhyun noses at her cheek. His chest and forelegs are red with her blood. “Baekhyun, down. Go inside.” The herding dog whines. “ _House!_ ” Once he trots away, Kyungsoo carefully takes the woman’s shoulders and tucks an arm beneath her legs. She tries to fight, but she’s too weak.

He’s carried animals since he was young, earning strong muscles, but the woman is still surprisingly heavy. She’s taller than Kyungsoo, which makes carrying her more awkward, and he’s naked, but Kyungsoo has more important things to care about.

“My friend’s a vet. He’ll stop the bleeding, at least. Just stay awake, okay? Don’t fall asleep.” He sets her legs down beside his truck to open the passenger door. She’s with it enough to help herself into the cab, and Kyungsoo tucks his jacket over her and turns the heat on once seated beside her. “It’ll be a bit of a rough ride; I’m not taking the road. Keep your eyes open.”

His headlights, even with high beams on, seem to barely cut through the night covering the countryside like a heavy blanket. Silhouettes of darker night cling to trees and bushes. An occasional flash of green, yellow, or red signifies nightlife among the grass and dirt. If the windows were open, Kyungsoo may hear the hoots of the owls or chirp of crickets. Within the closed cab of his truck, however, he can’t hear anything but the crunch of gravel beneath his tires and shallow, unsteady breathing of the woman bleeding out beside him.

The lights are off at the Kim Clinic, but there are cars parked in front of the house. Kyungsoo’s tires skid across the pebbles, and he lays on the horn until lights turn on inside. Jongin, Joonmyun’s younger brother, looks out a window and shortly appears at the front door, running towards Kyungsoo’s truck.

“Hyung, what are you—?”

Kyungsoo hops from his truck and slams the door shut. “Where’s Joonmyun hyung?”

“He’s staying with a new foal. The mother didn’t make it, so they’re trying to get another mare to look after it—.”

“Then you’re going to have to help me.” He opens the passenger door, and the woman slides into his arms, having leaned against the door for most of the ride.

Another man comes outside, hovering curiously on the porch. Jongin waves his arm and points to Kyungsoo before heading to the clinic.

“Chanyeol hyung, come help!”

He’s a big guy, tall and broad with years of farmwork toning his arms and back. Together, he and Kyungsoo carry the woman into the clinic. Jongin holds the doors open and rattles off directions, both for himself and Kyungsoo.

“Set her on the table. Use this as a pillow and—oh, cover her up, too. We need blankets, hyung; she’s probably going into shock.” Kyungsoo piles blankets over her, shuddering at the coldness of her sweaty skin. He holds her wrist and feels the weak beat of her pulse. He’s no doctor, but he knows that’s not good; as long as it’s not stopped, though, he’ll focus on the bleeding. “Chanyeol, go into the back room and get me gauze and more towels. Hyung,” Kyungsoo meets Jongin’s eyes, “I need you to hold her down so I can clean her shoulder.”

For as weak as she is, she’s still strong enough to fight and hits Kyungsoo’s cheek before he can get a solid hold of her arms.

“ _Hey._ Try to relax. We’re helping you, believe it or not. My friend knows what he’s doing. He’s cleaning your wound to see it clearer. He is helping.” She trembles beneath him but looks into his eyes and stops fighting. Her lip trembles, although she sets her jaw, and Kyungsoo’s never been more scared in his life. He combs her hair from her face, pulling it gently from her lips and where it’s dried to her cheeks with her tears.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, hyung...” Jongin mumbles. He wets a piece of gauze and wipes around the wound as gently as he can, but it still hurts, and the woman knees his hip. “Hold her legs, please.” Chanyeol takes her ankles, pulling her legs straight to hold her shins.

He balls up gauze and holds it beneath the wound to catch solution as he pours it over her skin. “One of you needs to call an ambulance. This bad, and I really don’t know what to do for a human.” He grimaces as more blood oozes over his fingers. “I think I can stop the bleeding, but I can’t do more than that.” He looks up at Kyungsoo through his bangs. “ _What happened?_ ”

“I shot her,” Kyungsoo mumbles, fumbling with his phone. He didn’t realize how bloody his hands were.

“What?! Why?”

“I didn’t do it on _purpose_ ; the animals were going nuts, and I thought she was a wolf or something…” Dispatch picks up the call, and Kyungsoo relays their address and situation. Paramedics should have painkillers, at least, and keep her stable for transportation.

Like everything else, it takes the ambulance a while to make it out to them, but Jongin keeps a hand on the woman’s wrist every few minutes, keeping tabs on her pulse. He’s taped a thick pad of gauze to her shoulder, changing it periodically although pleased to see some clotting. There are shreds of shot that will be a pain to clean out, though; he’s watched his brother care for animals carelessly shot by their owners or neighbors for whatever reason. It’s never pretty, but they don’t really care for aesthetics until they’re stable and healing. Humans are resilient, although from the strange sheen to the skin around the wound, Jongin wonders if that’s all she is.

Kyungsoo paces nearby; Chanyeol waits outside to bring the medics inside once they hear the distant wail of sirens.

The paramedics do a quick evaluation as Jongin relays what he knows and finally backs off against the wall with Chanyeol, who tucks an arm around his waist. Kyungsoo still paces and hovers as the woman is lifted from the examination table to a gurney. “Will she be alright?”

“It’s too soon to tell; it looks like she’s lost a lot of blood. Are you family?”

“She’s my sister,” Kyungsoo lies. He knows it’s weird, no matter what. Why is this young woman shot, and why is she naked? “Can I ride with her?”

“If you want, but please stay aside so we can focus on our work.” The paramedic waits for Kyungsoo to climb into the back after the gurney and other medic but doesn’t see him sit before closing the doors and running to the driver’s door.

It’s a long drive to the hospital, even with the speed of an ambulance with siren blaring and lights flashing. Kyungsoo curses quietly at the cars that seem to think their destination is more important than an ambulance’s.

“When we arrive,” the medic sitting across from him says, eyeing the woman’s IV bag, “go right to the front desk. There will be some paperwork to fill out; it’s best to get it out of the way and let the docs do their thing.”

Kyungsoo nods. “Alright.” The medic looks even younger than Jongin but just as serious about his job. Something innate, whether the change in sounds or the feel of the brakes, has him on his feet and starting to unlock the stretcher from the floor to be ready when the back doors are thrown open. The driver as well as a fleet of nurses guides the stretcher out, immediately discussing their new patient’s status and relaying numbers and phrases that go over Kyungsoo’s head.

He follows them inside but meanders to the desk, like he was told, watching the pair of doors the crew ran through flap back and forth slower and slower until they’re still.

“Can I help you?” A tired-looking nurse finds a patient smile.

“I came with,” his brain hiccups a little, but he goes with the same lie as before, “my sister. She was shot and just taken in.”

“Please fill these out as best as you can. When we have any news, we will tell you. Please be patient.”

Kyungsoo nods again and finds a chair away from the other family and patients. The paperwork is mostly blank when he finishes, and he knows there will be questions, but once he can explain everything, it’ll be fine. The important thing is the woman doesn’t die.

 

Hours later, after a thorough scrubbing in a restroom, replacing his bloodied shirt with a stiff scrub top, and sitting until his butt felt completely flat and numb, a nurse finally asks if he’s the brother, and he says he is. 

“It was touch and go for a while, but she is stable, and the doctor is positive about her recovery. I can take you to her room; the doctor will see you, shortly.”

“Thank you.” He follows her through the swinging doors and up some stairs, dodging gurneys and wheelchairs and hobbling patients and stressed friends and family. Finally, the nurse checks a name tag outside a room—DO KEVIN; he kicks himself for not even coming up with a girl name or even a Korean name—and gestures to a seat.

“Please wait here. The doctor is just finishing a report.”

Kyungsoo sits with a yawn and takes the time to check his phone. It’s after dawn; he’d be waking up soon, normally. At the bottom of the screen, he notices a bubble announcing a text.

It’s from Jongin: _how is she?  
im sorry i couldnt do more_

_she’ll live.you did a good job cleaning her up.  
maybe you should switch to humans._

The response is immediate. The poor guy’s probably been stressing over his phone for the last couple of hours. _humans are awful ><_

_i’m sorry for scaring you and for ruining your night._

_as long as she’s okay, it’s fine._  
chanyeol hyung says i owe him a new shirt, even though blood washes out.  
he seems to think saving people is pretty hot though. 

Kyungsoo smiles and puts his phone to sleep. It figures that of all people, of all vampires, Jongin would find the one soft-hearted vegan. He spots a doctor down the hall and stands as she approaches.

“Do Kyungsoo?”

“Yes.”

“Your sister is out of surgery. We removed all of the buckshot. Thankfully, her shoulder is not broken. She’ll have to wear a sling for a little while, to help her heal properly, and there will be considerable scarring, but we do have a plastic surgeon on staff who can discuss the future with her, if she so chooses.”

“Thank you. Can I see her?”

“She should be coming out of anesthesia soon, so yes. You may sit with her.” She seems hesitant, licking her lips. “We had to introduce some pure silver into her system, to slow her natural healing factors. Are you registered?” It makes sense. Seeing an animal but shooting a human.

The woman’s a werewolf.

“I only ask because it’s protocol that we contact the AOC,” she explains. The Association of Otherworldly Citizens. They’re a pain, far as Kyungsoo understands, and always in the media for something or another.

“I understand. We’ll deal with it when they come.” He bows. “Thank you, Doctor.” She returns his bow, and Kyungsoo hurries down the hall. He knocks softly, but she’s still asleep. The door slides open and shut softly; he pulls the vertical blinds partly closed. When he’s come out of surgery, he’s not liked being on display for the whole floor.

She looks pale, even against the bleached sheets. Without the pinch of pain in her face, she seems young, rather handsome for a woman.

Kyungsoo sits on the sofa laid before the large outer window; it squeaks, made from some synthetic plastic-like material that’s easy to clean but not the most comfortable to sit on.

He needs to think; what should he do, next? By now, the hospital knows she’s a were; it’s in her blood. He’s claimed kin with her, but that will fall apart once they check for her in the database of Otherworldly Creatures. It could all end up being more trouble than it’s worth. Kyungsoo’s just a rancher who prefers to mind his own business. He should have ended his involvement at the clinic. After all, none of this is his fault. He was protecting his herd against a perceived threat.

The heart monitor blips a bit louder, becoming more consistent but not insistent. Kyungsoo knows how a heart waking up sounds like. He’s spent many nights in the barn with new calves and their mothers, monitoring their breathing and heart rates to be sure they make it through.

She shifts and groans when trying to move, slowly but urgently lying her shoulders back down. Kyungsoo stands and finds the controls to lift the head of the bed.

“You’re in the hospital,” he says calmly. “Your surgery went well.”

She groans, pulling her feet up and making a tent of the sheet with her knees. “Why do I feel so awful?”

“You were shot.”

“No, I know that, but…” She tries to look at herself. “Why do I still _hurt_?”

Nurses must monitor patient rooms via unseen cameras, because one appears with a perky smile. “The doctor introduced some minute levels of silver into your system during surgery. If left alone, you would heal too fast to heal _properly_.” She checks the woman’s vitals and inputs something into the computer beside the bed. “In a couple of days, the silver will work its way out of your system, and your body will return to normal. We just didn’t want you running with a gimpy limb later,” she assures. “Any questions? Can I get you or your brother anything?”

The woman shakes her head. “No, thank you.” The nurse bows and leaves, closing the door quietly behind her. She eyes Kyungsoo curiously. “You told them I’m your sister?”

He shrugs. “By marriage. I didn’t think they’d let me stick around, otherwise.”

“Do they know you’re the one who shot me?”

“They probably suspect it, considering the state you were in,” naked as a newborn, “and the weird name I gave you, but no one’s come to arrest me, yet.”

“Don’t worry.” She shakes her head. “They won’t. If I was human, maybe, but…” They lapse into silence. Kyungsoo watches her heart monitor. It’s really an ugly thing. Function over fashion he understands, but something about watching his own life signs outside of himself, reduced to a colored line and mechanical beeps is just creepy. He turns his attention to the window; the room faces the parking lot, but there’s a decent view of the sky. “Just so you know, your cows were actually never in danger,” the comments softly. She’s staring at a spot on the wall, a smear of marker where someone missed the patient whiteboard. “I was just...around, and they tried to warn me about ‘the farmer,’ but I couldn’t understand them all at once, plus the dog, and didn’t hear you…”

“I am sorry.”

“Don’t be. You were protecting them from a potential predator. I had no business being there, especially so late.”

“Well, you will, now. I’m taking you back with me one you’re discharged. Stay until you’re healed.”

“Are you giving me a choice, or will you shoot me again if I refuse?”

“I might if you keep the attitude.”

“It’s the only way I can cope with the pain.”

“If you need more painkillers, call the nurse—” She catches him before he can hit the call button.

“I’m fine; it was a joke. I’m just not used to healing so slow.” She scowls at her shoulder. “I’ve never felt so tired and _weak_.”

“Well,” Kyungsoo sighs, “that’s humans for you.”

“You’re not weak. I noticed before...you have rough hands.” He sits on the chair beside the bed with an apology, which she shakes her head at. “Working hands. Nothing to be sorry about.”

“Your hands are surprisingly soft.”

She releases his hand and tucks hers beneath the sheets, playing with the striped hospital smock. “...Thank you.”

“I mean it as a compliment.”

“I know. I don’t usually get compliments like that from strangers.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Fine way to refer to your brother. Do Kyungsoo; call me Kyungsoo.”

“Wu Yihan. When were you born?”

“1993.”

“Call me noona.”

“Han noona.”

The same nurse nurse knocks on the door. “Sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are over.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow, noona. Get some rest.”

“Thank you, Kyungsoo.”

The nurse waits for Kyungsoo at the door and turns off the lights once he’s in the hall, leaving the room dimly lit with only wall sconces behind the bed. “We’ll take good care of her,” she promises. “Go home and get some rest yourself.” 

He’s looking at signs to find the way out when he notices a woman in a dark suit and sunglasses between a drinking fountain and line of mounted seats. Maybe she’s blind, wearing the glasses to cover sightless eyes, but she seems to be looking right at him. She’s pretty; Kyungsoo doesn’t recognize her. He moves to ignore her and keep walking when she calls his name.

“Do Kyungsoo?”

“Yes...?”

“Bae Joohyun. I’m an agent with the AOC. Do you have a moment?”

“Depends.”

“Please relax. It’s simply protocol.” She gestures to the mounted seats, which Kyungsoo lowers himself to cautiously.

“Kind of early for protocol.”

She ignores the comment and pulls out her phone, sitting beside him. He thinks she’s unnecessarily close. “You are Do Kyungsoo, a rancher out east of this hospital, and you brought the lycanthrope to here, correct?”

“Called an ambulance to get her here, but yes.”

“Your parents live in Seoul, and you have an older brother, Do Seungsoo. There is no mention of any other siblings, sisters or otherwise—”

“I can explain that,” Kyungsoo says. “I felt bad, because I am the one who caused her injury. I couldn’t see clearly, and my animals seemed to be panicking. When I realized she was human, I took action to get her to a hospital as soon as possible. Because I felt responsible, I told the paramedics and nurses that I was her brother. Is that illegal?”

“No, it isn’t.” She taps something on her phone. “What is her name, then? Has she told you?”

“Wu Yihan.”

“Chinese?”

He replies honestly. “I don’t know.” It doesn’t sound Korean, but he doesn’t know Chinese.

The phone offers some information that the agent reads silently, tapping every couple of minutes until she lowers her hand to her knee and speaks. “There is no Wu Yihan in all of Korea. I checked Chinese databases as well, and none of the results fit. It’s possible that it’s a false name, or she’s undocumented, somehow…” Joohyun pauses to take a breath, setting her phone down and looking somewhere between Kyungsoo’s eyes, apparently reciting from a memorized script. “If that is the case, all undocumented lycanthropes must see the AOC, the Association of Otherworldly Citizens. We will launch our own investigation and require our own physical examination.

“What does this mean to you?” she continues. “As you’ve claimed responsibility for the incident resulting in her hospitalization and potential discovery, you may face personal damage charges, public discharge of a weapon, and harboring a fugitive; or, you may be awarded the finding fee of discovering an FOC—Fugitive Otherworldly Citizen—and no charges will be pressed.

“If you wish to actively pursue Wu Yihan for trespassing and endangerment of property, here is a lawyer we work with.” Joohyun passes a shiny business card from a slot in her phone case. “And here is my card. We will be in touch, although if you have any questions for us, please feel free to contact us.” Kyungsoo takes the cards in dumb silence. He had no idea how involved this all would be. Official criminal charges never passed through his mind. “Think of this as a courtesy call,” she adds as she stands, “letting you know we have officially launched our investigation into the lycanthrope calling herself Wu Yihan.”

Kyungsoo had thought the important thing was Wu Yihan not die. With the success of her surgery, that goal is met. Watching the AOC agent stride down the hall without glancing at any sign or colored floor tile, he thinks that Yihan’s future survival is the new priority.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my inconsistencies. I had something else in mind but didn't have the time to flesh it out properly, so it got reduced to this. Kris is also a difficult character for me. With what I've submitted here, there was only so much I could do to really represent him (her, in this case).
> 
> The title comes from R.J. Lawrence's The Xactilias Project: "She looked down at the gun, harmless in its quiet. Asleep.”


End file.
